


Rescue

by yasminkhxns



Series: Thirteen fanzine prompt week [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, as usual, just the doctor being a chaotic idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: The Doctor struggles to get ready for an event that Team TARDIS are going to.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the second and final prompt i'm doing for the thirteen prompt week!
> 
> So i just wanna say a quick thank you to the team behind the fanzine for putting this together, these two prompts were really fun to write for! 
> 
> For more info on the zine check out their tumblr: https://thirteenfanzine.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> and as always thanks to my beta @timelxdy

As the Doctor perused the TARDIS wardrobe, unsure of what to wear for the event she was taking her fam to, she stumbled across a deep blue dress that was hanging up separately from the rest of her formal clothes. She picked it off the rail, moving to the mirror and placing it in front of her, testing whether it would suit. With a pleased hum, trusting it was the TARDIS who’d left it on display for her to find, she headed into one the changing rooms to try it on.

Flinging back the curtain, she moved to step back in front of the mirror, scanning herself up and down, taken aback at the sight of herself in a dress. It fell to just above her knees but wasn’t tight and restrictive but instead flared out slightly from the waist down. The top half was a lacy design with short sleeves and finished off at the neck with a white peter pan style collar. The Doctor did a quick twirl on the spot, watching how the dress flared out more around her as she spun. Grinning in approval at herself and feeling surprisingly feminine in the dress, she spotted a pair of heels lay on the ground near her. She bent down to pick one of them up and inspected the shoe in her hand. She ran a finger down the height of the heel, scrunching her face in reproach as she flung it over her shoulder. “I don’t think so.”

Skipping back into the dressing room, she slipped her socks and boots back on and came to stand back in front of the mirror for a final time and smiled contently at her completed outfit. She much preferred wearing more practical footwear, aware that something nearly always went wrong at these types of events. “Brilliant.”

* * *

Once the Doctor to made it to one of the TARDIS bathrooms to sort out the rest of her appearance for the night, she picked up the moisturiser Yaz had so kindly given her and gently lathered her face with the cream. After applying the moisturiser, she examined the details of her face more closely in the mirror, still getting used to seeing more delicate features staring back at her. The frown line between her eyebrows, the crinkles at the side of her eyes that deepened when she smiled, the laugh lines around her mouth that did the same. Her full lips and delicate lashes. Her jaw was just as strong as previous regeneration's, however.

Glancing away from her reflection to rummage through the draws underneath the sink for anything else that might enhance her look for the night, she stumbled across a make-up bag. It was one of River’s, presumably, so she tentatively picked it out and rested on the side next to the sink. She plucked out one of the brushes, running the bristles lightly across her palm, reminiscing over the way River would always look so flawless on a night out together, her blood red lipstick always being what stood out the most, especially when it ended up smeared across her own mouth.

Shaking herself out of her melancholy and forcing the blush away that had sprung up across her cheeks, the Doctor dug through the bag to see if she could find anything that she actually understood the purpose of. She could make something as complex as a sonic screwdriver from some Sheffield spoons but could barely figure out how to use a mascara brush. Putting that small tube to one side, preferring not to stab herself in the eye, the Doctor instead opted to attempt eyeshadow, picking out a palette that consisted of brown-gold tones. Flicking the brush through the sparkling gold powder she began applying it to her lid, struggling to keep her eye shut as she grazed the brush clumsily over her skin. Once both her eyes were messily, though to herself _expertly, _covered, the Doctor moved onto her eyebrows, using a gel that she unevenly distributed through the fine hairs.

Unsure of what to apply next, the Doctor stared at the mascara, contemplating whether or not to try it. She made her decision, snatching it up off the side and twisting the cap until she pulled the brush out of the tube with a pop. The Doctor inspected the brush carefully before leaning forward, obscenely close to the mirror, as she pulled a ridiculous face in concentration. The attempt was barely a success, her first eye clumpy. She moved onto the next one and inevitably poked herself in the eye. “OW!”

The next thing the Doctor knew, Yaz was peeking around the bathroom doorway, concerned by her cry of pain.

“Doctor? Are you ok?” She asked as she moved to meet the alien.

“Yeah, m’fine. Just—poked myself in the eye with this stupid thing.” She replied, lifting the brush into Yaz’s vision.

“Doctor, have you been putting on make-up?” Yaz questioned, intrigued, but also slightly amused.

The Doctor hesitated before answering. “…Yes.”

“Let me see!” Yaz grinned as her hand moved up to pull the Doctor’s away from her recently stabbed eye. She managed to push the reluctant hand away, taking in the sight of the Doctor’s face, her lips pulling tight in an attempt not to laugh.

“What?” The Doctor grimaces. “Is it really that bad?”

Yaz, unable to contain herself, bursts into laughter, the pitch of it only increases when she sees the Doctor’s pout and crossed arms. She looked like a child about to have a tantrum. “Yaaaz.” She whines.

“Oh my God, Doctor. You— you look like a clown!” Tears spring to Yaz’s eyes and her stomach begins to ache from laughing so hard.

“YAZ!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Yaz chuckled as she shook her hand in front of her, trying to calm down. “It’s just this,” she gestured to the Doctor’s face. “is a whole a mess. It’s a good job I’m here to rescue you, and your dignity.” She said, dabbing a tear away from her own eye in hopes she hadn’t smudged her own make-up.

The Doctor turned and inspected her own face in the mirror, nose scrunching and eyes crinkling in disapproval at her own attempt. “My dignity? Bit harsh, Yaz.”

“Whatever you say Doctor, now come with me, I’m gonna sort _this_ out.”

* * *

Not ten minutes later, the Doctor found herself sat on a chair in Yaz’s bathroom, face bare once more as her friend slowly began to re-apply a new layer of make-up to a much higher standard. After finishing most her face, Yaz popped open a mascara brush and the Doctor couldn’t help but gulp nervously. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna poke your eye out. I promise.” Yaz assured her as she leaned forward, gently cupping the back of the Doctor’s head as she made her first flick across the Time Lord’s lashes. However, the Doctor couldn’t stop herself from instinctively leaning away from the brush, so much so that she leaned back far enough to tip the chair she is sat on. She let out a high-pitched yelp as she lost her balance, her back hitting the floor with a loud thump.

“Doctor!” Yaz called out, unable to stop herself but laughing lightly at her friend’s clumsiness. “You’ve _got _to keep still while I’m doing this, otherwise it’s gonna look rubbish.”

Yaz grabbed both sides of the chairs back and pulled the Doctor up, the alien rubbing her head in dismay, flinching slightly when she brushed over a sore spot. “Ouch.”

“Serves you right for moving away from me.” Yaz chastises as the Doctor pouts.

“Now,” She grabbed the back of Time Lord’s head more firmly this time. “keep still.”

After successfully applying the rest of the mascara, the final thing to do was lipstick. Yaz picked out a couple of colours she thought would suit the Doctor and held them up to her to see. “Pick a colour.”

The Doctor contemplated them both for a moment before choosing the more natural shade, the bold red being a bit too ‘out there' for the Doctor’s first-time wearing make-up. “Right, open your mouth slightly.” The Doctor did as she was told while Yaz gently gripped her chin to hold her in place. She pressed the waxy substance against the Doctor’s lips and traced them to near perfection, only one tiny amount going just over the line of her bottom lip. Before Yaz could think about what she was doing, she put the lipstick down and licked her thumb, rubbing the speck of pink off the Doctor’s skin and pulling slightly at its form. The action caused the alien’s cheeks to bloom red like they were coated in blush.

Yaz quickly turned her back to place the make-up bag in its bag, her own cheeks turning a darker shade. Zipping the bag up and taking a moment to compose herself, she spun back around and twisted the Doctor’s chair to face the mirror. “All done. What do you think?”

The Doctor turned her face in all directions as she examined herself, rising from her seat to get a closer look. The make-up was applied perfectly, the lipstick making her lips look fuller, the shade of her eyeshadow bringing out the green tones speckled throughout her irises. Even her cheekbones shimmered in the intense light of the bathroom. “Wow, I look…”

“Good?” Yaz asks, insecurity making her voice waver.

“Amazing.” The Doctor finishes, and Yaz chuckles at her self-confidence.

“You know, I could do your hair too if you like. It would make you look even cuter in that dress.” Yaz suggested, eyeing the Doctor’s outfit, noticing how it fit perfectly against her curves and showed off her toned legs.

“You think I look cute?” The Doctor questioned almost shyly.

“I think you look _gorgeous_. Only you could pull off a dress and boots combo like that.” Yaz flushed, startled at herself for giving the Doctor such a bold compliment. She distracted the Time Lord by quickly changing the subject. “But seriously, want me to curl your hair?”

“I mean, we’ve come this far. Sure, why not?!” The Doctor plonked herself back down in the chair while Yaz went off to fetch her curling wand.

“Curly hair and compliments from Yaz.” The Doctor murmured to herself. “Brilliant!”

**Author's Note:**

> the clownery
> 
> also my twitter and tumblr are both @yasminkhxns too you should follow me and yell at me about thasmin there (i just realised i'm posting a lot here and should probs start plugging myself elsewhere lmao)


End file.
